


Long way to happy

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dust of battle settles we finally see what's right in front of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long way to happy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Takes place after 1x22 “Beginning of the End”. blankets requested by astris_eldalie. Drabbletag round 5 at femslash100 on livejournal.

Skye spotted Jemma not far away from the Bus, but alone nevertheless. She sat on the grass, watching the sunset. Skye worked up the courage to go to her.

“Hey,” she greeted Jemma quietly, afraid she might be unwanted. 

After a moment, Jemma looked up to her, a weak smile playing around the corners of her lips. “Hi.” 

“I’ve brought some blankets. It’s getting cold.” When Jemma nodded, Skye spread one blanket on the ground for them to sit on, and pulled the other one around them both. Wrapping it around their shoulders made them cuddle up. 

They sat for a while in silence. Skye didn’t want to force Jemma to talk about the recent events, knowing how much it had taken out of her, of both of them. She had to say something, though. “You nearly died today.”

Jemma looked at her, somewhat baffled. “May I kindly remind you that you nearly died not that long ago?”

“True,” Skye agreed. After a while she admitted, “I was so relieved when I saw you, saw that you were okay. In that moment I realized…” She reached for Jemma’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

“I’m not ready,” Jemma interrupted her.

“That’s okay. I can totally wait like a day or two,” Skye joked with a wide smile, but sobered up quickly. “I don’t think I’m ready yet either. But maybe someday?”

“Maybe someday,” Jemma agreed and rested her head on Skye’s shoulder.

The End


End file.
